He Wasn't Alone
by NeonNinja23
Summary: The night Naruto was born, wasn't the last night he would get to see  his parents...  Just incase I get creative, this will be rated M possibly for  Language and other Juicy tidbits.
1. Prologue 1

**AU: What if instead of sealing a bit of chakra for one visit, Naruto's parents sealed a bit of themselves as well as the fox. What if that meant being able to see his parents as soon as he could talk? How would things change? And would Naruto be fighting the fox as long as he had in the actual series?**

**Inspired by the recent events in the manga. Naruto befriends Kurama.**

Inside a hut some fifty miles from the esteemed Konohagakure no Sato hid a squad of Leaf Shinobi. Among them was the current Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Infront of him, whaling in pain, either because she was in labor, or because a demon crazed because she was in labor was instinctively trying to escape, was Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. Minato struggled over top of her suppressing the demon with the very seal the women's clan strived to make.

In a few short hours, crying was heard, and Minato and Kushina held a bundle between them. "Naruto…" They said in unison. "His name should be Naruto…" Minato finished smiling to his wife, kissing her on the forehead, as if nothing else mattered. The now named Naruto lay asleep having stopped crying just moments ago. The pair could only watch as the child's chest rose and fell with each breath the tiny blonde took.

Little did they know, a man in an orange mask with black flame like markings found his way into the hut, his odd mask covering the dark expression that lay underneath. "So sorry to ruin such a touching moment… But I'm here on business…" Said the nameless man, who now somehow had Naruto cradled in his arms. The baby's eyes opened and he started to cry. Something about this man just screamed death and discord. It didn't sit well with many of the occupants in the room. Minato was up in a flash, an angry expression marred his face. "Give me back my son!" He roared all of a sudden. To which the man tsked. "Ah ah ah Lord Hokage, another step and this child…" He emphasized with a thumb being dragged across his throat.

The man chuckled hardily, but before he knew it, Minato was in his face, rasengan poised to strike… Only to fade through him. His eyes widened in shock and he quickly dispelled the spiral sphere. "You think I would barge in here knowing that I'd be against the fastest Shinobi alive?" He asked laughing again. Only to shake his head, "I thought more of you." He taunted draping the child he held infront of the new father. He tossed the baby toward the wall behind him like garbage over his shoulder. In a flash Minato was there before Naruto hit the wall. Explosive tags littered the backside of the blanket.

In a moment the Kage had disappeared and come back covered by the explosion. He returned without their child in his hands, assuring his wife that their son was safe. Sadly, as soon as he returned, the stranger had succeeded in ripping Kurama, the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune from his place inside of Kushina. Said demon roared like a rabid dog, what seemed like the Sharingan spun in his eyes.

The stranger only laughed disappearing from view as Minato came within a few feet of the man. Taking it in stride he rushed over to his wife, picking her up, and flashing over to the shrine. "I need you to take care of Naruto for me…" He said laying her down next to their child who lay fast asleep. She could only nod as he donned the cloak with the Kanji for Yellow Flash on the back in red. He disappeared in another signature yellow flash and had been gone for what seemed to be eternity to the withering Kushina.

On his return, the Nine-Tails in tow. "I'm so sorry…" He began to say running through the seals for a technique that would put them both out. She stopped him once, "No… I will use the last of my chakra and pull him inside of me. Kurama and I will die and that should hold him from coming back for at least a while…" She tried to argue, only for Minato to shake his head no. "I may be able to take care of him… But there are things that only his mother can teach him, tell him, show him that I as a person… No as a father cannot. So I plan to seal a piece of each of us into him along with Kurama…" Only for the Nine-tails to interject.

**"There is no need for such extremes…"** Kurama began, "I will not fight the seal, but I cannot just enter into a human…"

**AN: How's my first chapter…? I kind of had a thing for the new chapter 480. Just Naruto befriending Kurama, now that he has a name, I'ma use it! But What if they did things differently? Naruto in the cannon only has half the nine tails. Here he's going to have the whole thing… Another tidbit, we might see a bit more of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki here than we do in the series… My story I mean… But! I can't give much away if I haven't already!**

**Please read and review! Tell me what I could do differently please. Hoping to write a bit more, been trying to for a few years, mostly been reading around the site…**

**Well enough rambling! Ja Ne!**


	2. Prologue 2

AN: Well hello again- I had gone through the manga that was initially a flashback for us, where all this happening was explained and if some of you noticed, I skipped a few key parts that I reflected on shortly afterward. To keep it simply, the entire encounter is meant to be the same as it was in the Manga, so the confrontation with Tobi, as well as Kyuubi being summoned in the leaf, as short as it may have been. It all happened. I wanted to lay down that night, but finish it with something different to lead in the story.

Nothing could really describe how Minato Namikaze, The Fourth Hokage, The Yellow Flash, was feeling. He was astonished that such a being would say such a thing. The statement in and of itself left him shocked, taking a moment to gather his thoughts, he spoke carefully. "By that… What do you mean?" At this the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune shook his head.

"**Ningen, I've lived a long life, been sealed away for almost two life times, and in those lifetimes I experienced what my hosts had. Suffering and love on her part,"** At which he motioned to his previous container. **"And love from the one who came before her. I don't wish to be the source of someone's suffering any longer, nor do I wish to be looked upon as a weapon, or mindless body of chakra." **The image of a man bearing a fan on the back of red armor with long black hair came to mind.

Minato stood, looking the Kyuubi in the eye, "Then what do you propose to do?" He asked genuinely listening.

"**Simple. Do as you had planned, seal me into the child, use a seal similar to what the woman had, I will not fight, I will not resist."**

This got Kushina's attention, "Why might you be so willing?" Something like this seemed so unlike Kurama. As if as a sign of distrust the very chains composed of her unique chakra had strung about creating a barrier, serving a few purposes. Preventing any third parties from hindering whatever may be, and keeping Kurama within their area. This didn't unnerve said Demon in the least.

"**I can see the very being that will take your life, ningen. The boy is his mother's son, I can feel the chakra that she carries with him as well. Now that you have summoned the Shinigami there is no turning back. Do as you had planned seal bit of yourselves within him, love him, and teach him. Because if he isn't filled with love, he won't be able to handle what's coming."**

Minato started, "But what is coming? Do you know what that man plans to do?" The mighty fox stood restlessly, **"I got an idea when he looked at me with those eyes, when he had me doing what he wished. He plans to use my brothers and sisters for some great plan… And I saw something with the moon…" **He said cryptically before glaring at the blonde kage, **"I can see your time with us is dwindling! Perform the seal before anything else happens!"**

Outside of the barrier, Sarutobi, the retired Third Hokage and a small team of ANBU had come to the edge of the barrier, no words made it their way, either they were too far for it to carry, or the barrier was preventing them from hearing it. But he saw the astral death god floating behind Minato. Said Shinobi seemed to exert himself before a hand, a pink gray color with black markings across it shot from his stomach, grasping into the Kyuubi's chest pulling out a soul and chakra.

What looked to be a giant mass of red slowly pealed from the Demon Lord's body. When it was finally free, it shank into the tiniest of orbs, to which Minato held and with great effort, limped his now heavy body toward his son and wife. He could see his mouth move, obviously telling the pair something before orbs of blue and yellow came from their chests.

He clapped his hands together, performing a few seals and pressing the orbs of light into the baby's stomach. Various seals and markings formed on the blonde baby's stomach, with a black gaping hole in the center. The orbs of light quickly dove into it before the coil of the seal spiraled shut.

"If there's anything you'd like to say to him…" Minato started, "Say it now, fill him with love now, because we don't know when we will see him again…" Kushina only nodded, a smile made its way across her face.

"Naruto… Don't be a fussy eater… Eat a lot and grow up to be a big boy!" She choked back the tears that threatened to spill. "Take your bath every day, and go to bed early and sleep well!" She sobbed. Make friends… It doesn't matter how many… Just make sure they're real friends… People you can trust… Even a few is enough!" He exclaimed finally pulling herself together. "And study your ninjutsu… I was never very good at it. Maybe you will be…" She smiled a bit, before looking to her husband who nodded a smile forming on his face as well.

From outside the barrier, Sarutobi was making out the last of what she was saying. "Make sure you listen to the teachers… At the academy. And remember avoid the three vices of shinobi… Don't borrow money if you can help it. Save what you earn from missions…" The old kage smiled, the images of two of his students coming to mind.

"No drinking alcohol until you're 20 and don't overdo it or you'll ruin your body." She glanced at Minato once more, "And as for women… Well I'm a woman so I don't know what to say, but there are only men and women in this world, and you'll want a girlfriend someday… Just try not to pick a weird one… Try to find someone like your mother…"

Tears welled up in her eyes, "And the fourth warning… Watch out for Jiraiya-sensei!" He head sank a bit and tears started to run down her cheeks, getting some of her rich red hair wet, and made it stick to her skin. "Naruto… You're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering… Remember who you are! Find a goal… A dream… And don't stop trying until it comes true!"

She sobbed once more, bringing her face closer to her sleeping son's, "There's… There's so much more I want to say… To teach you about… I wantto stay with you… I love you…"

She dropped her head, kissing the blonde baby's forehead. "I'm sorry Minato… I took all our time…"

Minato raised a hand, placing it on her shoulder, "It's okay… Naruto… This is your dad… Listen… To your motor-mouth mother! **EIGHT TRIGRAMS SEAL!**" He said and all the life, the love, and the soul of the pair flowed into the seal. Their bodies fell. As did the barrier with Kushina's dying breath… A flash of light blinded all present before fading leaving the deceased pair laying together beside their sleeping son.

The group of ninja that waited just outside the barrier went up to the shrine, and Sarutobi, the Professor looked up to the sky, and shed a single tear for his loss, the villages, no not even, the world's loss. A great man, as well as an amazing women left them that night. But only to leave a legacy that would one day save the shinobi world.

He picked up Naruto who suddenly woke, smiling at the aged kage, "Naruto…" Was all he could say, if he said anymore, he may have let a few more tears be shed…

AN: Well this finishes the prologue! So… Should Sarutobi make the same mistake we all know he made? Or should something be different? Guess you'll have to wait and see!

Also, open to some ideas on a ways to go? Since we have that surprise in store for our hero, how should things be different otherwise?

Please read and review! Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 1

AN: Well now that we are past the prologue… Let the story begin! But please have patience, as I've probably said a few dozen times now, first story…

But without further ado, Chapter 1!

0o0o0

There was a tired sigh that came from the aged man behind the desk. Said furnishing had a pile of papers as tall as the five year old that sat across from the man. The man was Sarutobi Hiruzen, the reinstated Third Hokage.

"Ji-saaaaan!" Whined the blonde haired child impatiently. "Yew shaid we'd go to Ichiwaku's for my birfdaayyyy! But yowr still doing werk…" The child whined cutely. To say it worked was like saying the Third was way out of his prime. He stood, walking around his desk and patting the boy on the head, getting him to smile. "Let's go then Naruto." He said with a smile.

It had been five years on the day, since that night. To say that the Professor was saddened by the reaction the village gave him from the news… It just goes to show how ignorant people can be.

0o0o0

FLASHBACK

0o0o0

_Light from the sun rained down across the village, ironic how such wonderful weather came the day after such an event that would stay with the village for a while, it was almost sickening how wrong it seemed._

_The village was a mess; the epicenter of the destruction was littered with downed buildings and bodies of some villagers and a few ninja that weren't fast enough to escape. The feeling of dread, sadness, loss and hatred ran high._

_Sarutobi's timing couldn't have been any worse._

_Crowds of people that made it out, civilians and ninja alike gathered at the Kage Tower. The Third carried a bundle of joy that was currently asleep again. Oh how he envied the baby, care free, even resting._

_He raised his head, "People of the Hidden Leaf… We have suffered a great loss this night. Many of our friends, our families… Have died for what seemed like an unforeseeable disaster… It was no dream, no nightmare, but reality that we were attacked by an unseen force-" To which he was interrupted by a civilian._

"_Unseen! I'm sure we all saw that massive demon fox that ravaged us! It showed no mercy!" The man was quickly silenced when he noticed the glare he received from the aged warrior._

_Sarutobi had to pause, he needed to tell them that the fox wouldn't have attacked if not for that stranger that attacked them. But he couldn't tell them that the Fourth was having a child, nor that the previous container, whose identity was supposed to be kept secret had been the mother. He came up with what he hoped would sate their anger._

"_The demon was summoned by someone, we don't know who it was, if they had accomplices, or any major details, all we know is that someone attacked us… But our late Hokage, Minato Namikaze saved us! He sealed the threat into this child!" He raised Naruto into the air, expecting cheers. What he heard, angered him._

_Shouts out 'Kill it!' and other such things had come from the collective of villagers. Their knowledge of seals being limited, if it even existed. Further chants of 'Slay it while it's weak!' And, 'That's no child, it's the demon in a disguise!' filled the air._

_He didn't take long to realize he'd made a mistake. He'd almost ensured the boy's future…_

0o0o0

END FLASHBACK

0o0o0

Luckily there were a few exceptions, for instance the pair of Ramen chiefs they were on the way to meet. Planting his hand on the boy's head once more, they vanished from the office in a swirl of leaves. Not even a moment later, they were in front of the small stand. Naruto was practically floating on the aroma of fresh ramen. He yelped in excitement and almost hauled the aged Kage by the wrist into the stand.

When they were finally seated, the older of the two cheered, "Yosh! My favorite customers!" He clapped his hands together for emphasis before leaning over the table with a smile, "How can I help the two of you? Lord Hokage? My dear boy, Naruto?" Not missing a beat, Naruto chanted, "Miso ramen, miso ramen! –ttebayo!"

"And for you Lord Hokage?" He asked, the boy's smile was infectious and he could feel one tugging at his lips. Sarutobi nodded, "Ah, yes… Miso Pork Ramen please…"

A vast difference in behavior, but none the less, the mood was high. Ayame, the chief's daughter smiled pulling out what was needed to make the ramen. Teichu, the owner and father started on the orders.

0o0o0

It hadn't taken too long for Naruto to eat his fill. Three full bowls of Ramen… How the boy could eat. They lay piled and empty off to the side, and the blonde sat back, patting his stuffed belly. "Thanks for the food!" He cheered. To which the pair only smiled, saying in unison, "Happy Birthday!"

After paying the bill, the Hokage led Naruto out, and thought to escort him to his apartment. Now Naruto had been forced out of the orphanage pretty early, probably at the age of three. So about two years ago today, he'd been sent to live alone. The intention of the caretaker was for him to lie on the streets. But unluckily for her, the elder Kage had come to visit later that day. It was the boy's birthday after all, he always saw him on his birthday atleast.

He had arranged for Naruto to live in an apartment just a ways off from the Uchiha compound. A few of the Uchiha had befriended Kushina, and he figured a few of them would pick up on the last name Naruto carried.

0o0o0

FLASHBACK

0o0o0

_The door opened to the shabby apartment room, almost completely bare with the exception of a few furnishings, for example, a stove, a couch, a bed, a dresser, the basics. "Now Naruto, this is where you're going to live from now on… I know it's lonely, and you might not be able to cook on your own… But I think I may have a solution…"_

_As if on cue, a knock came from the front door. "Naruto… I think you should go answer it…" Sarutobi hinted, a smile tugging at his lips. Naruto gave him a funny look before nodding. He made his way to the door, almost cautiously, which made the old man frown. But when he finally opened the door, he was embraced by a woman with black hair and eyes. Beside her stood a child about Naruto's age, give or take a few months, also baring black hair and eyes. He stood to be about average height for a three year old._

_To say he was surprised was an understatement. "Oh Naruto! You … You look-" She was cut off by a pointed look from Sarutobi, as if reminding her that it was too soon. "I'm glad you're healthy…" She said, correcting herself. "Anyway… I'm going to stop by sometimes and take care of you…" She paused, but laughed at herself, "Silly me… I haven't introduced myself… I'm Mikoto Uchiha… And this is Sasuke… My youngest son." She said smiling. But Naruto had already been in front of the boy, stumbling over his words, "He-Herrow?" He said nervously._

_Now he may not have been conscious of it, but he'd been afraid that this other kid would reject him, like all the others had when he'd tried to play with them at the orphanage. He didn't know why they did, but he'd developed a defense for it._

_Mikoto nudged Sasuke which got the boy to stumble a bit, looking angrily at his mother, "H-Hi… I'm Sasuke…" The boy answered, raising his hand to shake. He'd seen his brother do it with his friend, Shi-Shinsuooo or something or other. He couldn't remember, his three year old mind hadn't the capacity to remember the boy's name._

_Sarutobi and Mikoto could only smile at what they hoped was a blooming friendship._

0o0o0

END FLASHBACK

0o0o0

The boys actually had gotten somewhat close since that day. At least once a week Sasuke and Mikoto had visited Naruto, teaching him how to make some foods on his own, and the boys would play down at the park or the river at least once a week as well. They had Naruto over some nights for dinner, Mikoto and her husband Fukagu, along with Itachi. Naruto felt safe around Itachi oddly. It was as if he exuded a protective aura.

Recently though, it had been as if something was weighing heavily on the Weasel's mind. He used to always play with the boys, but lately… He kept saying he was too busy. He'd started training them for the academy, seeing as they were a year out from starting. He started teaching them soon after Sasuke's fifth birthday which was some time in February, and even offered to help Naruto. But it was just after Naruto's fifth Birthday and it seemed that he was becoming more and more distant. They hadn't gone to target practice in almost two weeks.

Itachi had been called in by the council two weeks ago and whatever they had to say… It seemed to effect Itachi in a way that neither child could comprehend. There were even days when he and his father would argue. And it didn't help that his friend, Shisui had been found dead, drowned in a river some three days ago.

0o0o0

Aside from the odd behavior of their favorite Weasel, there had been commotion of some visitors from another village coming. Naruto had overheard the old man talking to some ninja a few days ago about how today a few people from some village pretty far away were coming. Something about meetings, trust, and a trea- Treat! Yeah that's it! They were coming for some sort of treat! Or maybe with some sort of treat? Who knows.

Naruto had been excited, he wanted to see what people were like from outside the village…

It was early in the morning, and several people and ninja alike had gathered at the front gate. Said gate was opening just in time for a few figures dressed in odd clothing walked past. Each baring a forehead protector with some sort of insignia resembling a cloud.

One of the first figures that caught Naruto and Sasuke's attention was a tall, dark skinned teenager, blonde hair, with two blades sheathed on his back. He had been swinging his arms about. They caught the end of his sentence, "-inally, we be the here at sunrise, because we has arrived! Fools, ya fools!" He stopped, pulling out a little book, and a stick, licking the tip and covered it in ink. "No, no… That didn't rhyme at…" He muttered.

The next was a girl, she seemed to be a good bit older than them, also wearing a forehead protector. Her dark blue eyes seemed slightly slanted, like that of a cat. She walked silently behind the first, as if he were some sort of shield.

The trio that followed hadn't really stood out like the first two. All baring the same forehead protectors, lighter skin than the first man, baggy gray/black clothes. All in all… They were pretty plain.

Naruto being Naruto, he rushed up to the group, "Ttebayo! You guys are from another village right!" He asked energetically, almost shaking with excitement, "That's so cool! What's it like out there!" He asked starting to bombard them with questions. Suddenly the Hokage was there, and silenced Naruto with a pat on the head. He shooed him back to Sasuke who hid behind his mother who'd just arrived.

The tall dark skinned man couldn't help but watch as Naruto left, and the voice deep inside spoke. "**There's something… Familiar about that kid, Bee…**" Bee only nodded to himself.

0o0o0

AN: Guess whooooo! Well I guess you really don't have to guess but you can, it's always fun either way!

Anyways… I wanted to cover a good bit with a bit of time. Wanted to roll past the prologue, so I can check that off my list… Now where to go from here…

As for the pairings, well until I figure out how the rest of this is going to go… I can't honestly say. Plus I have to figure out how to get a poll up… Until then… Just post in the comments the girls that you'd like to see, maybe that's how I'll take the vote because honestly, I'm a bit to lazy to figure out the poll. It's probably really simple anyway.

I more than likely won't do any girls from the movies, or ones that had a really minor role. That doesn't mean Haku or Tayuya will be left out. They didn't have minor roles in my opinion. But enough blathering, READ AND REVIEW!

SageKyuubi… OUT! Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 2

AN: So, just so everyone knows, the first couple chapters have been updated at a decent speed simply because I want to get past the pre-cannon stuff, and because I simply felt the urge to write. So until I fall into a groove, I have no idea how quick or slow my updating is going to be, so don't get your hopes up just yet.

Also, as far as some character's speech go… *Cough Bee Cough* I think I might have to change it up…

0o0o0

A group had assembled inside of the Hokage's office, a few Leaf Shinobi, a few civilians, and a few Cloud Shinobi. All stood before the Hokage himself who sat behind his desk, taking a drag from his pipe. "Ninja of Kumo… It has come to my attention that you have travelled a great distance… To make peace…" Sarutobi stated simply, smoke escaping his maw as he spoke. The taller dark skinned male stepped forward, "Yo, Yo! Hokag-" Bee was interrupted, by his smaller companion, "Excuse me Lord Hokage, I am Yugito Nii, and this big oaf is Killer Bee… We have come with the ambassador party to ensure everything goes smoothly." She started, and got a groan from Killer Bee. Whenever he would start to talk, he got interrupted.

The now dubbed Yugito continued, "We have come to, as you said, make peace with your village. Lord Raikage sent us along as a great sign of trust. Simply because… We are Jinchuuriki." The statement in and of itself made the aged leader pause with shock. He had nearly choked on the drag of tobacco he was taking in. A questionable looking man stepped forward, "I am the ambassador for Kumo Lord Hokage… I am here to for the actually negotiations my lord. As Miss Yugito has stated, they are here as a sign of good will and trust." He added taking a bow.

Sarutobi only nodded, "Well they are free to explore the village while we start the negotiations… I only ask they keep their status as hosts under wraps." The ambassador nodded, "You heard the man, go about your business. Bee, Yugito and the nameless third shinobi nodded, leaving the office. Bee and Yugito went to explore the village where as the third man had other plans. He smiled when he was outside, previously brown eyes, shifting into yellow slitted eyes, much like that of a snake.

0o0o0

Naruto had spent a few hours with Sasuke and Mikoto after spotting the strangers at the front gate and it was getting dark. He had decided to go home, but not before stopping by Ichiraku's for dinner. It was still his birthday, so he couldn't go without having Ichiraku for every meal, besides, this time Ayame-chan said it would be on the house!

Now when the boy had stopped fantasizing about eating enough ramen to make himself explode, he'd realized that he hadn't a clue where he was. He started to rush a little, walking faster and faster, until he was in a full out run. He didn't like being alone… Least not in the village, at night… On the day of his birth. He could hear grown men and a few women laughing heartily somewhere up ahead, some lights, a few fireworks. 'Great… It's already started…' The blonde toddler thought to himself, deciding to go another way instead of right into the fire.

He turned a corner, seems he'd gone the wrong way, his apartment was in the opposite direction, but if he turned back now, he may have a very unpleasant encounter with a few people who took to the Kyuubi festival a bit too seriously… So he rushed down the road without a second thought.

0o0o0

A pale man with hair that was darker than night skulked through the village, finding his way to a clan compound… Echoes of laughter filled the air, "Kukukukuku…" A throaty laugh emanated from the man, serving to spook any wildlife or witnesses. His eyes, if not for their glow, would have matched the pale yellow shirt he wore. Around his waist was a thick rope like belt tied in an upside down bow. The color matched the purple eye shadow he seemed to wear. In the night, it was hard to tell if he was wearing black or dark gray pants, but it was obvious his shinobi sandals were black, with white bandages covering the gap between his pants and the sandles.

He stopped for a moment, looking up at the wall that was in his path. After a pause, he continued forward, actually stepping through the wall with some sort of Earth Style technique. He found himself on the other side, pale yellow eyes seemed to glow like some sort of specter. The nameless man watched as people with pale lavender eyes entered their homes for the night. 'Hyuuga…' He thought to himself, and images or soldiers with those vary eyes flashed in his mind. He could hardly contain his glee when he thought how this whole mess would be blamed on Kumo. His plan was nearly flawless.

0o0o0

Naruto, for some reason had been taking his time, it only got darker as he walked. He stopped looking behind him, then he checked either direction for a hidden mob. Last year, a group of particularly wasted individuals had surprised him when he was on his way home from dinner with Jiji. The last thing he could remember was feeling a very blunt, very hard hit to the back of the head…

But in the present, while he was pushing his senses to see, or even hear anything… A faint noise, like leaves rustling… And… Was that screaming? He forgot his fears and rushed off in the direction of the noise. He broke into a nearby tree line behind what he assumed to by those Hyuuga people's home. The walls were intimidating simply to look at and he didn't think that even on a good day that he could scale them.

But back to the task at hand, chasing whatever was making that noise!

0o0o0

"Dogg, D-O double G, it got dark, I told you we shoulda left the park. Fool, ya fool." Bee chanted. This only served to anger the neko. "I'm a CAT, C-A-T, get it right!" She yelled, swatting at Bee like a pest. He caught her hand as his ears twitched, "Hush, child, somethin's goin' wild…" He said, catching the noise of two people rushing through the woods nearby. Bee motioned for her to follow him, and he disappeared in a blur, following the source of the noise.

0o0o0

The man could feel three pursuers, and he cursed, 'Damn this child, she shouldn't be making such noise!' He thought to himself, before giving the sack a good whack. That served to silence her, if only he'd done so earlier. He was approaching a clearing pretty fast. He'd best handle it up ahead, or there would be no escaping with his plan intact.

He lunged into the center of the clearing, motionless sack over his shoulder, and the first to rush out from the forest was a short blonde toddler, no older than five years of age. "Hey! What are you doing? What's in the bag?" He yelled, which angered the pale man. "Silence whelp!" He hissed harshly, much like a snake would. "Or I'll do it for you!"

Naruto got angry, and rushed the creepy stranger, and when he got close enough he made to swing, but the man planted a hand on his forehead, stopping the boys reach. He did indeed swing, but got nothing but air. He threw another punch, and another and yet another, but he wasn't strong enough, and his reach was insignificant. The man kicked the small blonde sending him airborne. He followed up with another swift kick just before the boy could hit the ground, and jumped, appearing above him as he reached the apex of his motion. A swift backhand sent him earthward again.

He hit with a solid crash, cracking the ground with his impact. Or was that a rib? He couldn't tell, all he could tell was that he felt pain all over. It didn't help that the pale stranger was over him, a kunai knife in hand. Well it was in his hand, now it was somewhere between his shoulder and collar bone. It took him a moment to process that he'd been stabbed, but Naruto let out an ear piercing scream of pain. So loud, it spooked birds and other animals in the woods around them. The boy soon fell unconscious…

The man jerked his head just in time to spot two new opponents appeared. Their appearance made his eyes widen, 'Kusa, they weren't supposed to be here!' He raged to himself obviously in his head, but he quickly collected himself. That is until a vile presence was felt just behind him. "I-it can't be…" He said to himself out of shock more than anything else.

0o0o0

The sound of water dropping echoed all around him, he could hear it, he could smell metal and water, hell he was partly submerged in water. But realizing that he was conscious, if you could describe his presence here as a consciousness, he suddenly jerked himself into a sitting position, eyes wide open, and mouth agape, swallowing air like a man with water who had been dying of thirst. Even with his eyes open, it was still… So dark. And it felt like he wasn't alone where ever he may be. It sounded like there was something… Big just a ways down the tunnel, in the direction of the only source of light he could see. He started in that direction, stumbling through the water. He felt as if someone was guiding him through the tunnel though, as if it were safe, just down at the end of it…

Naruto kept trudging through the deep water, the legs of his pants drenched from the knee down, submerged in the deep clear water. As he approached the end of the tunnel, everything started to brighten, it seemed the walls were a dark yellow, and the water was a pale blue. There were also pipes on the top of the tunnel, small ones that seemed to glow blue in color. And large ones that faintly glowed red. But as he reached the end, the pipes went into the walls, no sign of them in the room he now stood dead center in.

The room was pretty spacious, nothing really occupying the ground or walls with the exception of maybe a few lanterns, and an unidentifiable light at the top of the room. Oh and the extremely massive, no, HUMONGOUS cage that had a large paper on it with the kanji 'Seal' on it.

(Hopefully one of the only few interruptions I'll make but just a reminder, in the series, only half of the nine tails was sealed in Naruto so imagine a fox twice as powerful, or well twice as big.)

Naruto let out a childish sound of fascination, and placed a hand on one of the bars. But nearly the same instant, an eye on the other side of the cage shot open.

Red… That was what Naruto's vision was filled with, everything about the eye was red, the iris, was so deep, he was almost lost in the undertones of hatred and malice. But it softened when it realized who it was looking at. **"So child… We finally meet." **The great fox said in a low, rumbling voice. **"It seems you've gotten yourself into some trouble… If only we'd met under better circumstances." **Naruto had fallen over after initially seeing the being behind the cage. He could only get out, "Wh-who are you?" He asked a little shaken.

It sounded like all the water in the room, in the cage had something moving in it. A glimmer of light exposed the fox's face, and part of its upper body. And to say Naruto was astonished, well it was like saying the ocean was vast.

"**I am what your kind calls… The Kyuubi no Kitsune, but my name… My name is…"** He paused for a moment, unsure if he should share that with this human yet. Unsure if he could trust him yet. "Come on… Out with it, what's your name? Everyone has one! If you're nice enough to talk to me, then you're nice enough to be my friend right?"

This drew a shocked expression from the behemoth of a canine. **"Y-yes, I have a name. That name is Kurama! The strongest of the bijuu, the wisest of the foxes, and the one that's going to help you survive!" **He exclaimed, rocking the room with the boom of his voice. If it had been a moment earlier, Naruto may have stumbled in fear. But he'd gathered his courage and he wasn't going to back down.

Before he could get a word of thanks out, Kurama started, **"If I left you as you were now, you might die against that snake. I'm going to lend you my power!" **He said puffing out his chest. Living in a child for five years would rub off on anyone, especially when all one was able to do was watch that child's life.

Though Naruto had to pause, "W-wait, how are you going to do that? And I'm fine now, I thought I just woke up after getting knocked out." This made the fox shake his head. **"Naruto… I'm sealed inside of you. I can't explain now because our time is running out, but I've always been with you."** Naruto's shock was beyond words, and for the first time, he'd stumbled from the weight of Kurama's words. But Kurama would have none of that. **"The sack that man was carrying, it had a girl in it. If you don't get it together, she might be in some serious trouble, now get it together and save her!" **That seemed to do the trick because Naruto had gotten to his feet again, and pumped his fist in the air. "Yosh, then let's do it Kurama!"

Said fox only nodded and the last thing Naruto saw was an ocean of read circling him.

0o0o0

The pale man had eyed the pair that had just arrived, still kicking himself about not being more careful. But his cursing was rudely interrupted by a displacement in wind and that vile energy that seemed to bubble up behind him.

"Wha-what is that?" He asked himself, turning around and spotting the source of the disturbance. The blone child from before was standing, not only that, but the wounds he'd gathered were healing. The Kunai that was buried handle deep in his shoulder was wrenched from its place and the skin and tissues closed incredibly fast. The blue eyes the boy held before were long gone. Replaced with deep red eyes, that hardly looked human. His nails had grown into claws, and his canines had gotten a point to them.

All the while, burning red chakra circled Naruto, taking the shape of a fox head that let out a roar. He lunged forward, before disappearing. He appeared just in front of Bee and Yugito who looked on at him in astonishment.

Naruto smiled in accomplishment before falling over, all the effects of that amazing power had disappeared and he found himself faint…

All the while, the man started yelling in agony, it seems Naruto had cut open the bag he was holding, as well as severing the wrist of the arm that had been holding it. Blood poored from the stump freely, like a water hose.

That was the last thing Naruto could remember.

0o0o0

The first things he realized was that it reeked of antibacterial… Junk! All he could say was that whatever it was, it stunk, and that tipped him off. He sat up opening his eyes, "Yeah… A hospital."

0o0o0

AN: And that's where I'm leaving off, tell me how you like it. And if you all haven't noticed, I posted a poll, it's probably going to be a harem, but I'm going to go about it in my own way. You'll see. But as usual, Read and review!

Ja Ne!

SageKyuubi


	5. Chapter 3

**AN: Well reposted the Poll on my profile for those of you that voted, so you need to vote again, only two votes per, Tayuya is gonna be in it either way and the math might not work out if I gave people that extra vote because, well if it works out the way I think it will, well I might be forced to work in a fourth girl. And at that point I think it get's excessive. For those of you who want a girl that's not in the poll, I might consider adding them in addition. Even if it contradicts my previous statement. That is if you give a good reason for them, appear and can explain their character in a way that I agree upon.**

**Anyone read the new chapter by the way? I had a feeling the transformation was gonna work out like that. First few chapters came out quickly because I was gonna try to get my idea like that out before the chapter came out. But I got writers block pretty quickly, wrote three or four variations of this chapter. This obviously made it out.**

**Also, I might jump around a bit, updates may lag a bit, I was over flowing with ideas, but I'm considering a crossover, probably Bleach and Rosario + Vampire. If the idea sticks, I might write out a preview of what I have at this time… However you want to explain it. Also, please review! Some ideas, constructive criticisms offers to beta maybe? That aside, on with the story!**

**Last thing… I forgot to name the pale man… If most hadn't figured it out, it was Orochimaru! Big surprise right? He planned to make it look like Kumo was trying to steal a member of the Hyuuga, while using his victim to further his genetic experiments in doujutsu. Though there was an accident that will be explained in this chapter… Enjoy!**

0o0o0

It's been a few years since the incident with the pale man, later identified as Orochimaru. The Third Shut down all entries and exits to the village for just over a week. It was an attempt to catch the pale man red handed. But it had been in vain, either he'd escaped through the gates before he could act, or used a secret passage shortly after he declared martial law. It ended sooner than Sarutobi had wanted because a few more Kumo-nin had come to the village asking what had held up their crew.

After a brief explanation by the aged war veteran, as well as the event having been witnessed by the pair of hosts, they were off without a hitch. Naruto and Sarutobi saw them off, but not before the younger, dirty blonde female host planted a kiss without reason on the blonde's whiskered cheek. Told him to get strong and she was on her way.

There were a few casualties, a couple of witnesses and the only one near Hinata's room at the time of her kidnapping. Hizashi Hyuuga, the father of Neji Hyuuga. Hizashi fought bravely, but against a slippery Sannin, he didn't stand a chance…

About a year passed and Naruto and Sasuke entered the academy. Without surprise, Sasuke led the class, Naruto was at the butt of the class, barely passing, but there was something peculiar that their Sensei started to notice about Naruto. He only answered just over half of his tests, missing a few on purpose. But he hadn't acted on it.

0o0o0

Naruto and Sasuke strolled back from the academy, and something was off, not many of the Uchiha police department were around, the lack of the fan on the street was odd in deed. The two brushed it off and kept walking toward the Uchiha district. "Hey, let's go see my mom, get some snacks then we can go to your apartment Naruto." Sasuke said, hoping it'd get his mind of the oddness of the afternoon. "Oh hell yeah!" Naruto chanted as he pumped his fist and grabbed Sasuke's hand and hauling him all the way to into the Uchiha clan housing district.

The two stopped somewhat abruptly, it had gotten dark really quick… And well, it only added to the scene before them. Bodies lay lifeless across the walkway of the Uchiha district. Sasuke stood there, shock etched across his face. Naruto ran to the closest body, nudging it softly, he put his ear next to the mouth, hearing nothing. "He… He's dead…" He said stumbling back. There was no blood and no cuts, yet there was no breathing, and it didn't seem like their hearts were beating either…

"Come on… Let's find out if there are any people that can tell us what happened…" Naruto said thinking positively. Sasuke nodded numbly, letting himself get hauled off by Naruto. It only seemed to get worse as they got deeper and deeper, things only got worse and worse. They finally made it to Sasuke's house, everything seemed alright, no bodies around the outside, but none of the lights were on, no noises came from the house, nothing. The boys entered the house, pushing the paper door aside, and walked into the dark room, their eyes barely adjusting to the lack of light. They slowly moved through the house, looking for any signs of life.

A brief, silent but noticeable noise from behind the boys, surprising them and making them jump. The sliding door across the room slowly opened, and in the shadow, two red eyes that were spinner were present, and slowly they could make out a figure, gray ANBU armor was visible, the figure had a sword on his back, and an expression full of barely contained dread.

"I-… Itachi?" Sasuke said, clearly shocked at the revelation. His own brother looked as if he were dressed for a mission… The boy's eyes adjusted further only to see a man's body just behind the ANBU captain. "F-Father!" Sasuke shouted, his voice almost creaking. He noticed the horrified expression that was etched onto the corpse's face, as well as the Kunai knife that was buried hilt deep into the man's chest. Sasuke dropped his head, tears falling from his eyes. "Why… Why!" Sasuke shouted, grasping his brother's shoulders, before Itachi slammed him in the stomach. "You wouldn't understand…" He said forcing the boy down, and he draped his head over Sasuke, "There are things going on that you can't even begin to understand… Grow strong… Protect your village and carry on the will of fire with comrades..." He pulled Naruto over, "You do the same… We were built on teamwork, depend on each other…" He made them look into his eyes…

The last thing they saw was what looked like a tri pronged Shuriken. The rest was a blur…

0o0o0

Naruto groaned, he had the weirdest dream, something about Itachi… And the Uchiha clan… 'Wait! That wasn't a dream!" He sprung from his bed, sweat practically poured from his face, drenching his hospital gown. The first thing he noticed was Sasuke in the bed on the other side of the room. He jumped from his spot, over to his raven haired friend. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Wake up!" He almost yelled, shacking the boy awake.

"Wh-What!" He exclaimed, grabbing Naruto's shoulders, effectively ceasing the shaking. "You're alright!" Which got a quizzical look from his coal eyed friend, "Why wouldn't I-" He paused when it hit him, "Oh…" He said, his depression finally setting in. His brother had killed his entire clan, his father was dead, and he hadn't even seen his mother before he was forced unconscious…

"Oh my Sasuke! You're alright!" A familiar voice came from the now open door, A women with beautiful long black hair and matching coal black eyes ran over to Sasuke's side, embracing him. He stared at her in shock, "M-Mother? You're alive?" He asked, tears pouring from his eyes. "I thought you were dead too…" He cried, hugging his mother closely…

0o0o0

It had been a rough few years after the incident with the Uchiha clan, things came and went, people and problems. Sasuke became a bit distant, though he did spend time with Naruto and a few of his classmates, a nice girl named Sakura, a smart, but fairly lazy boy named Shikamaru, even the class punk, Kiba.

All these good people, all these people, people he could call comrades… The last thing his brother said to him was gain comrades… What better place but here?

Sasuke and Naruto sat in the middle row of the academy classroom desks, Sasuke tapped the desk, thinking, about more than just what had happened that time, but about what he would do, what his goals for the future and even the present would be. He glanced to Naruto who was turned around talking to the bigger kid behind them, Choji who was eating a bag of chips.

"MOVE IT BILLBOARD BROW!" A platinum blonde girl, govered in bandages and purple, "SHOVE IT COW!" Replied the pinkette in a red fighting dress, with dark gray short yoga pants. "I'M SITTING NEXT TO SASUKE!" the pinkette added, shoving the blonde out of the way, forcing her way into the door. She got up to their desk, and glanced to Naruto, smiling sweetly at him, a vast difference in behavior from not even a moment before. "Hey… Naruto, do you think I could sit next to Sasuke?" She asked, grinning, 'Naruto's a pushover, he'll do what I ask him to as long as I don't go overboard right?" She though, watching the blonde boy nod with a sigh.

He moved over a seat, still at the desk, but no longer at the borderline emo kid's side. Sakura smiled, taking the seat between them. Just in time for the scarred sensei to walk in. "All rise!" He said as if rehearsed or practiced. But, the ninja's to be stood, bowing. "You may be seated… Now as most of you know… The final exams are coming up. If you pass you will be assigned to a four man cell, you, two other members of the class and another sensei." Many of them nodded, the three at the center table though, all stuck in their own thoughts, Sasuke about his future with his possible time, Sakura about her future with Sasuke, and Naruto about well Sakura.

"Now, so that everyone knows what they have to work on, let's have a review… Starting with the simple… Clone."

0o0o0

**AN: I know that this chapter was all over the place, but I've gone around it a few times, this was probably the fifth run through. I've gone through it differently every time. Initially, I wasn't going to do a time skip, but I wanted to cover a few important things, and in a sort of vague, flashback sort of way, it seemed to be the easiest thing to do. And I do realize it's shorter than the previous two chapters…**

**Anyways, I've also got another idea for another story. Like I mentioned above, probably Rosario + Vampire and Bleach, and as most of you will notice as I go through some stories, perfect my writing style… *hopefully* But if I get a block, as long as anyone interested in the ideas I've come up with go through me, I don't mind letting anyone write about it. Long as you do it justice, and give me credit :D**

**Also, a beta would be nice… :D And give me some good review, and anything constructive. Words of motivation would be amazing as well… Might make preview chapters out in another story tab…**

**SageKyuubi, OUT Ja Ne!**


End file.
